


Comment avoir Bolossus dans son lit EASY

by Zaneey



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oui, Smut, c'est juste une énorme smut, deadpool est un ptit con ennuyeux, et colossus veut ses fesses, que dire de plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Vous vouliez du Deadpool/Colossus après Deadpool 2 ? Vous êtes au bon endroit!Wade n'a jamais caché son attirance pour Piotr, jamais, et franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Piotr, lui, était si indifférent. C'est alors qu'il décida de l'avoir à l'usure ! Mais il aurait ce beau gosse dans son lit, ça, il se l'était juré !





	Comment avoir Bolossus dans son lit EASY

**Author's Note:**

> Je... Sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. XD J'ai écrit ça en une fois et c'est même pas bêta, soyez indulgent(e)s ! XD J'espère juste que ça va vous plaire, moi en tous cas je me suis bien amusée !

"Allez Bolossus soit cool !" je répète pour la millième fois depuis... Depuis plusieurs jours probablement.   
  
Il va bien finir par craquer. Enfin, façon de parler. Je réajuste les sangles de mon costume et cherche mon masque dans mes poches.   
  
"Je t'ai déjà dit non, Wade." me fait-il sans même me regarder, l'autre là.   
  
Colossus descend les escaliers, moi je m'attarde sur un buste en pierre et je lui murmure qu'il est laid avant de le suivre (Colossus, pas le buste, vous écoutez quand on vous parle ?).  
  
"Mais allez ! J'suis sûr qu'elle est énorme !" j'essaye de le flatter, il est bien plus réceptif qu'on ne le croit (et oui, je parle bien se sa bite, pas d'amalgames).  
  
Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Oh j'ai trouvé mon masque ! Je croise le regard de Negasonic (est-ce qu'elle a seulement un prénom ? Je crois que c'est Ellie. J'suis pas sûr.) avec sa copine.  
  
"Coucou Yukiooo !" je lui fais niaisement en agitant la main.  
"Coucou Wade !" me répond-elle alors que Nega' pousse soupir plus profond que le trou d'une prostituée de 50 ans qui a accouché de 17 enfants.   
  
Aw, elle est adorable cette poulette.   
  
''Wade." me rappelle Colossus un peu plus loin.   
"Bye bye Yukiooo !" je fais niaisement.   
"Bye bye Wade !" elle fait niaisement mais elle sait pas que c'est niais et du coup c'est juste beaucoup trop choupinoupinet.   
"Bye bye Yuk-"  
"Bordel Wade mais casse toi juste quoi.''   
"Toujours un plaisir de ressentir ton amour inconditionnel pour moi, Justin Bieber. Non vraiment, ça me donne des frissons." je fais un clin d'oeil à Yukio en ignorant le fuck que sa charmante copine m'adresse. "Fais gaffe, j'te fais d'la concurrence !"  
"Wade ! Nous devons y al-"  
"Je SAIS ! Tu ATTENDS ! MERDE !"  
  
Je regarde autour de moi avec un sourire con et fier et fait un signe d'apaisement avec mes mains avant de les lever pour parler au ciel.  
  
"Merci Seigneur pour ce silence que vous nous avez si magnanimement accordé de manière parfaitement hasardeuse et fortuite et pas du tout parce que j'ai crié sur d'affreuses et dégoûtantes personnes qui me stressent, m'angoissent, me victimisent et me harcèlent -sauf toi Yukio, toi t'es un p'tit papillon rose tout mignon-"  
"Wade tu dragues ma meuf là je rêve pas ?"  
  
Negasonic hoche la tête vers Colossus avec un air mort à l'intérieur et Métal Man me chope par le col pour me traîner alors que je continue mon monologue.   
  
"-qui se balade dans la rosée du matin ne faisant de mal à personne parce que les papillons c'est la chose la plus pure au monde enfin non peut être pas les papillons de nuit c'est le démon mais ce que je veux dire c'est que toi Yukio t'es une douce et belle personne et-"

 

* * *

  
''N'empêche moi je trouve ça trop con." je soupire en balançant mes pieds dans le vide, assis sur le rebord d'un pont.   
  
Colossus ne me répond pas, baisse les lentilles à travers lesquelles il scrutait notre objectif et il tourne juste la tête vers moi.   
  
"J'veux dire, d'avoir une teub et d'pas t'en servir. C'trop con.'' je fais en haussant une épaule.   
  
Il secoue juste la tête et fait une facepalm en silence.  
  
''Non mais voilà j'dis ça j'dis rien quoi hein après c'pas-"  
"Je préférerai que tu ne dises rien, dans ce cas."   
"Non mais ! Tu dois bien admettre que c'est con ! T'as jamais d'envie jamais de-"  
"Wade tais toi, notre cible bouge. Et arrête de parler de mon pénis."  
  
Je ricane grassement et tourne la tête vers la cible. En effet, elle bouge, elle fait les cents pas dans son appart en se rongeant les ongles apparemment.   
  
''Pourquoi t'appelles ça ''la cible''? C'est une môme elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années."  
"As-tu un meilleur terme pour la désigner ? Nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal, juste lui parler."  
"Oui béh èh hein okay ? Premièrement j'aime pas qu'on traite une gosse de ''cible'' et secondement, avec le pouvoir qu'elle a, ça va pas être du gâteau."  
"Le professeur Xavier nous a demandé de la ramener et cette mission fait partie de ton entraînement de X-Men."  
"Mais je SUIS un X-Men !"  
"Stagiaire."  
"Oooh vas te faire foutre !''  
  
À ce moment là, il fait une drôle de face le Colossus mais ça va me frapper que plus tard.   
  
"Bon." je fais après un moment en me levant et roulant des hanches pour m'étirer. ''C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais bon. On passe à l'action ?"

 

* * *

 

  
Bon, à ce point de l'histoire, j'crois que vous êtes un poil perdus alors j'vais vite fait vous faire un topo du truc.   
  
1) j'habite au manoir du Prof X et c'est tellement drôle ce nom, surtout quand on prend conscience du sex appeal que peut avoir un chauve (et j'parle en connaissance de cause) même s'il est paraplégique hein, y a des gens qui aiment, comme l'autre là, Métal Man 2 (le premier étant Colossus, Colossus c'est mon Métal Man numero uno).  
  
2) Je me demande qui gagnerait entre Métal Man et Métal Man 2. Probablement Métal Man 2. Dans ce cas là on l'appelerait Léthal Man 2.  
  
3) Au manoir, j'y suis pour devenir un X-Men PAS stagiaire, du coup c'est Colossussounet qui m'a prit en charge et c'est plutôt fun je dois admettre   
  
4) Cable fait sa vie, de temps à autres il passe au manoir. J'crois qu'il m'aime bien. Si j'arrive à le pousser dans un plan à 3 avec Bolossus, ça serait le pied mais un truc de fou putain.   
  
5) Sinon j'essaye de me mêler un peu aux autres mutants mais de manière générale ils me trouvent un peu timbré (z'ont pas tort en même temps) donc je force pas trop, j'veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour un pédophile, c'est quasiment tous des ados.   
  
6) Ah et j'suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'en veux à la vite de Colossus ? Facile, regardez moi lâcher la grosse info de l'épisode comme si je saupoudrait un gâteaux le bras tordu : j'l'ai vu en maillot de bain lors d'une sortie scolaire à la piscine (ouais j'fais les sorties scolaires me demandez pas j'ai assez honte comme ça) et franchement, il a l'air trop. Bien. Monté.   
  
7) Voilà c'est à peu près tout y a pas vraiment de 6) c'est juste pour organiser mes idées et tout c'est plus simple pour vous aussi nan ? 

 

* * *

  
''Hé dis mon grand, j'viens de réaliser que je connaissais même pas ton prénom." je lui fais au dîner.   
''Piotr."  
"À tes souhaits."  
  
Colossus me regarde et même si je vois pas ses pupilles, vu qu'apparemment il en a pas, je peux voir le vide abyssal de son désespoir lorsqu'il me regarde. C'est beau c'que j'dis putain, pourquoi j'suis pas poète comme Sylvester Stallone ou Robin Williams. Tous deux de grands poètes. Quoique j'ai un doute pour Williams...  
  
"C'est mon prénom."  
"P-Pio... Pioter ? Potre ?? Mais c'est même pas prononceable !"  
"C'est Russe." me répond-il, comme si c'était une explication, en se remettant à manger.   
  
Je le regarde un instant.  
  
"Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Peter ? Non parce que je sais pas parler russe moi."  
"Tout le monde m'appelle déjà comme ça à part le Professeur, Ellie, Peter Maximoff et les quelques étudiants d'origine Russe ou qui savent parler le Russe."  
"Ooookay désolé mais je ferai pas exception à la règle, j'suis trop trop nul avec les prénoms. Attends Negasonic elle s'appelle bien Ellie ?"  
  
Colossus ne me répond pas et fini son assiette. Moi j'ai fini depuis un moment mais je l'attends. C'est mon seul véritable ami ici et je veux pas déranger Ellie et Yukio qui dînent en tête à tête. Finalement moi aussi j'ai mon tête à tête.   
  
"Et sinon, Peter, t'as réfléchi à ma demande ?"  
"C'est non, Wade, je ne veux même pas y réfléchir."  
"Mais pourquoi ? T'as peur de me casser avec ton chibre Colossal ? Oui c'était une très mauvaise blague ! Et je m'en branle !"  
  
Encore une fois, il ne me répond pas et se lève avec son plateau. Je le suis dans son mouvement en tentant une approche plus douce.   
  
"Okay, pardon d'avoir crié mon grand, c'est juste que je comprends pas..." je fais en posant mon plateau à sa suite. "Je veux dire, j'en ai vraiment envie, t'es tout ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur pote pour moi et j'ai confiance en toi. T'as jamais entendu parler du concept ''amis avec intérêt" ? Ce serait un truc du genre." je le suis hors de la cantine et dans les couloir plutôt vides pour l'heure de la soirée. "Écoute tu penses peut être pas comme ça mais t'es beau, Bolossus-Beaulossus, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Jamais. Donc t'inquiète pas si t'as peur de pas être accepté ou quoi j'suis là et je t'acceptes. T'as vu ma gueule ? À côté de moi t'es un canon..." il marmonne quelque chose mais je l'entends à peine. "Qu'est ce tu dis ? Eh, est-ce que tu dis non parce que je te repousse ? Non parce que si c'est le cas dis-le moi juste ça me dérange pas enfin si un peu quand même mais voilà j'fais avec j'ai pris des coups plus durs que ça. Tu dis rien ? C'est pas ça alors ? Cool, j'suis rassuré. Colossuuuuuus pourquoi tu veux paaaas ?" je soupire lourdement. "Colossus... Colossuce, oui. Téh, je veux juste du bon temps avec toi, c'est pas grand chose. En plus, et no homo bro, mais j'suis sûr que t'as une bite trop jol-"  
  
Je me sens plaqué violemment contre le mur, la main de Colossus sur ma gorge et avec surprise... Ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est froid, c'est marrant. Il m'embrasse et moi je peux à peine respirer mais ça me dérange pas, j'ai des fantasmes un peu déviants parfois. Quand il s'éloigne légèrement, il relache un peu sa prise sur ma gorge et je tousse alors qu'il murmure:  
  
"Tais toi Wade, ou je vais vraiment accéder à ta requête rien que pour te faire taire."  
"Oooh c'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut me dire, à moi." je ricane d'une voix rauque. "Ça a plus tendance à m'exciter qu'à me faire peur."  
  
Je repense au regard que j'avais intercepté plus tôt dans cette histoire et ça s'éclaire dans ma tête.   
  
"En fait t'en as envie depuis le début. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant...?"  
  
Il lâche ma gorge et recule d'un pas en plissant les yeux. Je distingue un lééééééger sourire en coin, ce qui ne va pas sans m'étonner, cela va de soi.   
  
"Tu es déjà un enfant gâté, je n'allais pas te donner

immédiatement ce que tu voulais, Wade."  
  
Alors là je m'étouffe presque quoi.   
  
"Moi ??? Un enfant gâté ??? Mais vas te faire f-"

 

* * *

  
Je rentre dans la chambre de Peter (ben ouais on va baiser, j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça... Ça m'fait penser à mon p'tit Parker tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Est-ce qu'il a enfin découvert les extraterrestres ou est-ce qu'il joue encore dans le bac à sable ? Ou devrais-je dire, le bac à poussière haha elle était gratuite celle là me remerciez p-)  
  
Peter referme la porte un peu lourdement, me coupant dans mes pensées.   
  
''Dis moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien cesser de m'interrompre constamment ?" je grogne en étudiant la déco. "C'est pas super original chez toi, légèrement spartiate quand m-hmpf ?"  
  
Encore ??? (oui, beaucoup de points d'interrogation pour l'emphase). Mais au final, s'il m'interrompt comme ça tout le temps, ça me dérange pas plus que ça. C'est marrant parce que malgré son air froid, j'ai toujours pensé que le grand Colossus serait quelqu'un de chaud, je veux dire qui aurait une température corporelle chaude. Ben pas du tout. Je pensais que sa mutation le faisait ressembler à du métal, que ça lui donnait tous les attributs du métal en plus d'une force supérieure mais bizarrement, j'avais jamais pensé qu'il aurait la sensation du métal sous mes doigts. Ouais c'est chelou.   
  
Il est à quatres pattes au dessus de moi en m'embrassant. Bon, il est un peu maladroit le chou, mais il essaye, c'est déjà ça. On s'embrasse un peu comme des bêtes mais ça m'excite et sans trop faire gaffe, je déchire son éternel débardeur gris. OK se redresse un peu, perplexe, regarde les reste de la fringue que je viens de jeter au sol puis me regarde à nouveau, réprobateur.   
  
"J'me suis laissé emporter." je fais en haussant une épaule.   
  
J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'attrappe par le col et me plaque violemment contre le mur derrière son lit pour m'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Mais c'est qu'il apprend vite ce qui excite tonton Wade ! Je sens mini Wade se gorger dans mon jean et je lâche un léger gémissement. Mes mains parcourent son dos ferme qui est tout aussi froid que le reste jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment sur ses fesses. Il bronche à peine et tire sur mon t-shirt que je déchire aussi, sans me soucier de son regard réprobateur.   
  
Ses mains courent sur mon torse et je dois dire, non sans surprise, qu'il est plutôt habile. La très célèbre question ''T'as déjà fait ça avant et si oui avec qui ?" me vient en tête mais en vérité je m'en fiche. Ça gâcherait le truc.   
  
Mes doigts migrent, coquins, vers son entre jambe et je constate qu'il est déjà bien dur (façon de parler, tout est relatif quand on parle de dureté avec Colossus) en y pressant ma paume, lui arrachant un grognement. Avec un léger sourire, je glisse une de mes mains dans son pantalon, remontant l'autre à sa nuque.   
  
Peter lâche un halètement rauque alors que je commence à faire de lents va et viens. C'est marrant, ça aussi c'est froid métal. Il passe ses pouces dans l'élastique de mon jean et tire d'un coup sec, révélant mon absence de sous-vêtements. Je le vois regarder mon sexe déjà dur puis revenir vers mon visage et ma main qui le masturbait se fige.   
  
Je sais jamais vraiment à quoi il pense, Colossus, ou Peter, ou Piotr (sauf quand il est énervé) mais en cet instant, je sais paaaarfaitement bien à quoi il pense et à tout dire, je préférerai attendre encore un peu, prolonger les préliminaires peut être ? Avant de me faire éclater l'anus ?   
  
"Alors, non, pas tout de suite, y a un protocole, c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu et-" je commence en la repoussant légèrement.   
"Parce que tu suis les protocoles à présent, Wade ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?" il est stoïque, c'est Colossus, mais je peux sentir le sarcasme à des kilomètres et damn ! Si on m'avait un jour dit que ce mec me ferait du sarcasme, j'me serais bidonné au sol.   
"Ben, si tu me laissais faire aussi, Peter, tu verrai." je lui réponds en haussant les sourcils.   
  
Il semble peser le pour et le contre avec de hocher un peu la tête. Tihi, il admets que mon expérience est plus grande que la sienne tiens !   
  
Je prends une de ses mains dans la mienne et, avec un regard langoureux, je porte deux de ses doigts à ma bouche et les suce, tout en reprenant mes mouvements dans son pantalon. Il semble hypnotisé par ses doigts entrant et sortant de ma bouche et j'en profite pour lui tomber le bas aussi, me donner un meilleur accès à son sexe (qui, oui, en passant, est très gros et très métallique et j'en bave d'avance).  
  
C'est pas très pratique d'avoir en face de soi un gars qui n'a pas de pupilles et est capable d'autant d'expressions faciales qu'en est capable une anémone de mer parce qu'on sait jamais quand on atteint la limite.   
  
J'ai à peine le temps de lâcher un ''oof !" que je me suis fait retourner comme une daronne contre le mur, les poignets joints maintenus au dessus de ma tête d'une seule de ses mains tandis que l'autre rentre dans crier gare dans ma précieuse mais d'innombrables fois violée, entrée.  
  
Je grogne en appuyant mon front sur le mur et cambre les reins pour donner un meilleur accès, sentant mon coeur s'accélérer et mon souffle devenir erratique. Mais c'est qu'il a des gros doigts le con. Et en plus, il fait les ciseaux ? Mais il a appris ça où ?   
  
"M-mais p-put-ain mec on a... Hn... On a même p-pas en-enlevé nos... frocs... t-t'es ooooh putain de bordel de merde oui, oui juste ic-III holy fuck ouais hnnnnngh haaaa hoooo p u t a i n-"  
"Language, Wade."  
"Oh language putain si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à fo-OOUUU OH ! LÀ ! LÀ LÀ LÀ ! Juste laaaaaaa !"  
  
Premièrement, ce grand con a fait exprès de toucher ce point particulier pour m'empêcher de jurer, preuve qu'il est fourbe et prendra un jour le contrôle de la planète ; et secondement, bordel il est putain de doué ! S'il est aussi bon avec sa bite je donne pas cher de ma peau.   
  
Je continue de gémir dans des chapelets de jurons jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Merde j'me sens vide.   
  
"Qu'est-ce' tu fais là, refais !" j'ordonne en tournant la tête et je me fait brusquement ramener le visage contre le mur par une main poisseuse. Oki j'ai compris. On passe aux choses sérieuses et je me cambre encore plus comme une chienne en manque, dans l'attente.   
  
Je sens quelque chose de froid glisser lentement en moi et c'est gros, c'est putain de gros et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer avec ou exploser, j'ai pas encore choisi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, quand il commence à bouger et frappe du premier putain de coup ma chère et fabuleuse prostate, je me mets à crier.   
  
C'est tellement mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer et tellement plus fantastique et surtout tellement plus-  
  
"-GROS ! T'es, t'es... Oh ffffffuck ouiiiii... Plus fort juste là haaannnn !"  
  
Ses poussées sont tellement vives qu'elles m'écrasent contre le mur. Il a lâché mes poignets mais je les garde en l'air, comme la bonne petite chaîne que je suis et je frémis dans les gémissements quand je sens du sperme couler le long de mon sexe en même temps que d'entre mes fesses. C'est un truc de fou, cette sensation d'être écartelé et complet à la fois oh putain de bordel de merde j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour penser à autre chose pendant que j'me fais récurer l'anus par fucking Colossus.   
  
Je glisse du mur légèrement et me retrouve dans un angle probablement pas très naturel mais j'm'en fous. Mon visage est plaqué au mur, mes yeux sont revulsés et de la bave coule probablement de mon sourire béat. Les mains de Peter sur mes hanches vont peut être laisser des bleus, vu comment il serre fort. C'est un putain d'animal mais j'adore ça. Je l'entends grogner dans mon oreille et sent son poids dans mon dos. Un grognement plus étouffé m'indique qu'il a jouit alors que je sens sa semence me remplir.   
  
Il se retire et moi j'essaye de m'accrocher au mur avec mes ongles pour ne pas tomber, mes jambes n'arrêtent pas de trembler. Il fait un truc qui m'étonne assez, il passe une main sur mon torse et le caresse légèrement avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ma gorge.   
  
"Tu n'es pas venu..." il murmure à mon oreille plus un constat qu'une question, et je hoche la tête en deglutissant, gémissant. "J'ai cru comprendre que ça... t'excitait..." il poursuit en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou.  
  
Oh le con de-  
  
"Laisse moi te finir..." il souffle en insérant un doigt en moi avec une lenteur digne des pires supplices Tantalesques et ça glisse comme dans du beurre avec mon trou béant et rempli de foutre.   
  
"F-fini moi, Daddy..." j'arrive à bredouiller.   
  
Cet enfoiré il cachait bien son jeu bordel. Il en ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième et je jure sur ma putain de vie j'me suis jamais senti aussi rempli.   
  
"Est-ce que tu peux prendre plus...?" il me demande de sa voix grave et ça m'envoie des frissons partout oh bordel j'vais jouir.   
  
Je hoche la tête en serrant les dents et fermant les yeux et soudain c'est pas juste trois doigts qui sont en moi mais son putain de poing.   
  
Je pousse un cri étouffé, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais exploser c'est tellement trop bon c'est incroyable cette sensation j'suis littéralement en train d'hyperventiler j'crois et puis ça y est il bouge oh bordel de merde ma pauvre prostate et oh fuck j'vais pas m'asseoir ni marcher droit pendant au moins une sem-  
  
L'orgasme me saisit comme un ras de marée, pulsant à travers tout mon corps et me lessivant alors que je m'écroule, heureusement rattrapé par le preux Chevalier Colossus. Il me calle contre lui alors qu'il s'étend sur son lit et on reste là le souffle court et dans les nuages, nos pantalons même pas enlevés et du foutre partout et on a l'air glorieux.   
  
Quand j'ai repris suffisamment de souffle, j'arrive à articuler avec difficulté:  
  
"Mec c'était un truc de malade, j'suis claqué et j'vais pas marcher droit pendant un moment... Tu m'a ramoné le conduit là."  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Vvvvvoilààààà... Bon... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
